A variety of different devices are used by fisherman to attract fish. These devices are attached to the fishing line and moved through the water. The devices may be configured to imitate a baitfish to attract the fish. The devices may also include bright colors, have particular shapes, or include materials such as feathers, animal hair, or plastic skirts that attract the fish.
The appropriate attracting device for a particular time may depend upon a wide number of variables, such as but not limited to the various weather conditions, time of year, water conditions, and type of fish one is trying to catch. Further, the conditions may change during a given day, such as when the weather changes or the fisherman goes to a different location or tries to catch a different type of fish. Further, fish are often finicky and may be keying on a particular color or shape on a particular day or at a particular time of the day. For example, orange-color devices may be effective on one day, but ineffective on the next day.
Because of this wide range of variables, it is often good practice for a fisherman to change their attracting device on a regular basis. This usually results in the fisherman catching more fish during the course of a day. A drawback to this practice of regularly changing device is the task is often tedious and time-consuming. The fisherman is often required to cut the fishing line to remove the current device. The fisherman selects the next device and connects it to the fishing line. This often requires tying one or more knots to connect the device to the fishing line.
Changing the device is also made more difficult because of the fishing environment. This environment may include a being on a boat that is moving due to waves, such as on an ocean or large lake. The boat may also be moving across the water as it moves to the next fishing location. Fishing often occurs at night, at sunrise, and at sunset, each of which provides little to no light for the fisherman to see. Also, the fisherman may be out in cold temperatures which degrades finger movement and feel, or may be in wet conditions due to rain. These various environments that are commonplace for a fisherman make it difficult to change a device.